Unexpected love
by RikuSenpai
Summary: Hey this is a crossover :D hehe Knb meets Free! more like Kuroko meets Makoto. Hope you like it :D


**Hey there it´s Riku =)**

**I´ve made a new oneshot and this time it´s a crossover :) hope you enjoy it**

**Thank you Awsomeangel for betaing again!**

**Beware it´s M rated for a reason =)**

* * *

><p>It was an average day, Makoto woke up, made breakfast for his family, cute decorated bento for his siblings and two bigger bentos for him and for his best friend Haru, knowing he would probably only eat some fish for breakfast. After getting dressed they started to eat, it was energetic and loud like always, his mother told everyone their schedule and his father made sure they all had their money. Once he was done, he left to pick Haru up, walking the same streets as always. He looked for the small kitten which would always greet him, but it wasn't anywhere to seen. That made Makoto sad, he loved starting the day with petting the kitten. He sighed and continued walking, though his eyes still searching for the kitten.<p>

Once he was at Haru's place, he knocked and then entered. Makoto walked straight to the bathroom, knowing his friend would be in the tub. _"Good morning Haru, we have to go."_ He said with a warm smile and offered his hand to help him out. Haru sighed and took the helping hand. _"Morning."_ He said as he got out, drying his body and putting his apron on. _"Haru, I've made bento for you."_ He said as he watched his friend, who returned the gaze. _"You look unhappy, are you ok?"_ Haru wasn't someone who spoke often, but he knew his best friend. Makoto was surprised and had to smile how sharp his friend was sometimes. _"Well, I didn't get to see Milky-chan so I'm wondering where he might be." _

_"That thief kitten?"_ Makoto nodded and Haru sighed, his friend was really too nice.

Two days passed by and Makoto still didn't see the cat. The boy felt somehow abandoned, he would always give him treats and the kitten would let him pet it all he wanted. It was already dark and rainy outside, even their club activities had to be cancelled. Makoto started on his way home but stopped when he heard voices, it was obvious that someone was being bullied.

_"No one likes you, that's why you were abandoned!"_

_"Yeah, you don't belong to us nor to humans, you're just disgusting!"_ Makoto wasn't one who would just ignore such a thing; he made his way to the alley and saw two girls and a guy cornering someone. _"Hey, you!"_ He called out, and if he weren't as big as he was, the group would've fought him but instead they ran off, cursing. Makoto walked over and looked at the small body which was lump on the filthy ground

_"Hey you, are you ok?"_ He obviously wasn't, but Makoto just wanted to see if the person was conscious. The lump slowly rose up, but all strength left its body and it fell back, making Makoto worry even more. Makoto held the person in his arms so he wouldn't land on the hard ground; it was a small body, covered by dirt and small cuts. The person was a boy, and once Makoto saw the face and hair his hear skipped a beat.

Was that for real? Maybe he was seeing things? The olive haired teen shook his head and decided to take him back home.

Once he was at home he laid him on the bed, it was a good thing that his family went to visit their relatives so he could take a better look at him

The more he looked at him the faster his heart beat._ "No way..."_ The boy he saved had ears like a cat's and a tail. Makoto touched them to check if they were real and they really were "S-so cute..." he said with a smile and stroked the sleeping boy. Although he hissed at first, once he sniffed on the teens hand he relaxed and leaned into the hand. Makoto couldn't help but adore the sleeping cat boy, he was so cute, the teen would love to hug him and play with him.  
>A few hours passed by and the small cat finally awoke, he looked around, being disoriented. He then noticed Makoto, who had fallen asleep beside to him. He leaned in and sniffed a little before licking the sleeping boy's cheek, he felt shy after doing so but didn't stop until Makoto awoke. The said teen smiled in his sleep as the cat boy continued, going from his cheek to his lips, hesitantly licking him there. Makoto giggled and slowly opened his eyes, baby blue locks were to be seen and he locked eyes with matching blue orbs, the cat boy once more licked his cheek.<em> "I was worried about you, you know? You're milky, right?"<em> He asked with a gentle smile and ruffled his hair, how could Makoto not recognize him? There weren't many, or rather, any other cats with the same colouring; the question was why he was human. The kitten backed away a little, he was shy, he hadn't thought that Makoto would recognize him this fast, yet it made him happy

He nodded. _"It's Kuroko Tetsuya though, not Milky."_ He said and the olive haired teen blushed

_'S…so cute! His voice is as cute as he looks!'_

_ "Oh, ok, Kuroko then? Where have you been? And how come you're a... um, a human now? Milky was a cat right?"_ Makoto was good at holding back or he'd hugged the other thousands times by now _"I can be either in my cat form or human form, do you like the cat form more?"_ The other neko hybrids always bullied him for his colour and size, though he was male, he wasn't as big as the others.

_"Eh? No, I mean, you're cute in both forms! I was just wondering, why didn't you say anything earlier?"_

_"Um..."_ Kuroko got shy again, he avoided his gaze and continued, _"You... you were always so nice to me, though I scratched you all the time, you gave me snacks and petted me, I thought you wouldn't want to see me again if you see my human form…"_ He took the teens hand and licked where he always scratched him, Makoto had to say though, when Kuroko did it in his human form, it was quite… erotic.

_"Are you going to toss me out?"_ He asked in an adorable tone. The taller teen couldn't help but wrap his arms around him. _"Milky you're killing meee! So cutee~~"_

_"Hahhh... Haru, what do I do, he's playing with my feelings!"_ Asked Makoto as they were in the classroom, it had been two weeks after the encounter. By him, he meant Kuroko, the bluenette made him crazy, he would sometimes come and then a few days he would disappear. He would let Makoto stroke and pet him sometimes and other times he would act distant. Apparently, Kuroko had his own place to stay, so he wasn't with Makoto all the time though he would prefer that Kuroko stayed with him.

Haru looked at his desperate friend and sighed. _"He's a cat after all, that's how they are, I suppose. They're nothing like the cute creatures in the ocean, like-"_ Haru started off talking about his beloved sea creatures and how much he wished to swim with them._ "Ne ne, mako-chan~ I heard that you were in love with a kitten! Can I come over and see it?"_ Asked Nagisa with puppy dog eyes, the taller teen thought about what his friend said, was he really in love? Well, of course he loved Kuroko, the way you love a pet, though his heart beat fast sometimes, and let's not mention the weird dream he had the other day…

_"Um, he isn't at my place but I have a picture."_ He said and thought of which photo he should show Nagisa, he had only one in his cat form and hundreds secret ones he took while the kitten was sleeping. _"Here."_ He said as he showed him, Nagisa took the picture_. "Woww! He's really cute! Look at his fur! Oh... whos this? Hehe, he looks like the cat Mako-chan! I didn't knew you were into such things~"_ Nagisa said with a smirk as he pointed at the ears of the sleeping boy, Makoto blushed and took it away. _"Hey! No snooping around." _

_"Too late! I know Mako-chan's kink! Hehehe~"_

Once school was over, Makoto went to the pool with the others, they had to practice for the upcoming tournament. Once he changed he jumped in, trying to improve his speed. _"Mako-chan! Your cat is here for you!"_ The said boy looked around and searched for a cat but only saw Kuroko in nothing but his shirt, which he had left in the changing room. As he got out, the water drops dripped down his well build body. Seeing his 'masters' wet body made Kuroko shy, he didn't have a board chest nor a wide back, seeing the muscles flex with each movement he made coming closer made him somewhat weird.

_"Kuroko, what's up? Why are you here?"_ He was happy but he didn't really want others to see him like that, kuroko sure was pale, there was no sight of tan like Makoto had, but it suited him perfectly. His legs looked smooth, they were long and thin but not too thin, just perfect. Who knew what was hiding under his shirt, he didn't dare to think further because having a bulge here and now would be fatal, and it would be too obvious._ "Scent... I was close by and followed your scent,"_ He said, hiding under the shirt, which didn't even belong him, but it also had Makoto's scent

_"Oi, are you the thief kitten? Are you the one who makes him suffer?"_ Said Haru as he looked from up the pool. Kuroko's expression didn't changed, but on the inside, he began to panic. Was he bothering Makoto? He never once wanted to make him suffer or such… _"I'm sorry... I didn't meant to bother you!"_ With that said, he turned back to a cat and ran off. _"Haru-chan! You can't say that to his waifu! Look he got all jealous and left!" _

_"Um... am I the only one who is shocked that a human turned into a cat? Maybe I can turn into a beautiful butterfly?!" _

_"Nagisa take care of him."_

Makoto was disappointed but also happy, he lifted his shirt up and could smell Kuroko's lingering scent. _"Mako-chan is such a perv... How scary!"_ Said Nagisa and then went over to Rei.

After walking Haru home he walked his usual way home, he stopped at the spot where he would always see Kuroko but nothing was there. He sighed, but just as he was about to leave, he saw something. _"Kuroko?"_ He asked and walked up, seeing the other's surprise. Kuroko turned his back to him, making him worry. _"What's wrong?"_ He asked and tried to take a look, Kuroko had new bruises, his hair was messy and his ears were down. Makoto found it adorable somehow, but he had to nurse his kitten. _"I'm sorry, I didn't meant to do what that human said, I don't want you to hate me too…"_ He said as he sulked, holding back his tears. Makoto chuckled at how cute he was and lifted him up. _"It's ok, don't let it bother you."_ He said with a smile and kissed the others forehead, Kuroko hid his face in Makoto's chest which turned shades of red, the taller boys scent somehow made him feel save, he closed his eyes and opened it again when he was already in bed next to Makoto, arms wrapped around him.

Kuroko knew by now what it was what he felt when he was this close to Makoto, he asked one of his close friends and Aomine told him that he was in heat. It had been embarrassing to listen to his friend, who had lots of experience in that, Kuroko never once felt anything like that before so he was scared. He leaned in and licked Makoto's cheek, moving to his neck, which gave a delicious scent off, he licked some more, making the other moan in his sleep, Kuroko had never heard such a tone before so he did it again, now sucking on the long neck. When Makoto slowly opened his eyes he pretended to sleep, as he was too shy to look at him. He actually turned around, not wanting the other notice his body was strange.

_"Kuroko, are you feeling better?"_ He asked and turned him around, getting closer._ "No! Wait!"_ He pushed him but it was too late, Makoto could totally feel his erection, he wasn't sure if he should just ignore it but seeing Kuroko aroused like that, he wanted to see more. _"Kuroko, are you... in heat?"_ He asked as he came closer, he took a hold of Kuroko's arm so he couldn't escape. _"I...I... Aomine-kun said that I am, but I don't know..."_ He said in embarrassment, something snapped in Makoto, hearing that some guy told him about such a private thing

_"Who is this Aomine-kun? Why would you ask him that?"_ He asked with a somewhat scary tone, his expression was serious and he looked mad._ "A… Aomine is my best friend..."_

_"Were you fooling around with that guy while you were out for days?"_ Kuroko heard that tone for the first time, it was kind of cold the total opposite of him, he didn't knew what he meant by 'fool around' but he did mess around a bit with Aomine, they stole fish. _"W...we did, but just a little…"_ He said as he tried to free himself, but there was no way, Makoto's grip tightened. Why was Makoto angry when he heard that? He wasn't sure himself and being like this wasn't like him. Who knew he would be the aggressive possessive type? Seeing the bluenette's scared look he snapped back and sighed. _"Sorry I don't know what's gotten into me…"_ He said and let the kitten go, Kuroko gave him a hug, not wanting to let go just yet.

_"Makoto was scary, but he's still the nicest person I know! I'm sorry." _

_'How cute can he get?'_

He asked himself and then pushed Kuroko onto his bed, Kuroko's scared face made him extremely excited as he licked over the bluenette's lips. _"Kuroko, I can get even scarier, is that ok?"_ The bluenette only nodded, Makoto was the first and only human that was nice to him, even if he were the scariest person on this world he wouldn't leave his side, that's what he thought and felt. He wrapped his arms around the taller teen's neck, he knew one or two things since he saw some hybrids going at it in the park when he was on his stroll. He opened his mouth and licked his lips, Makoto welcomed it and soon sealed the bluenette's lips with his own, Kuroko's eyes widened for a moment but he soon closed them, feeling shy when he looked at Makotos gentle eyes, which filled with lust more and more every passing second.

The kiss started off slow and gentle, but soon got passionate and hungry. Kuroko didn't know how to react at first, but did as Makoto did. Their tongues danced a dance full of lust, it felt good and Kuroko liked it, Makoto never once did anything to hurt him, no he was always nice and made him feel the way he did now, happy and good. The taller teen's hand wandered to Kuroko's chest and he noticed once again how different their bodies were, it was amazing, Kuroko fit perfectly into his arms. Makotos lips went to the bluenette's slender neck, he sucked and licked him, Makoto knew exactly what he did, he wasn't a virgin though he never did it with another guy but he saw plenty of gay porn thanks to Nagisa, who had forced Haru and Makoto to join him since he had to prepare everything for Rei or something, they didn't ask for more.

Kuroko's soft moans started to get louder the lower Makotos lips went. Kuroko was indeed flat. Well, of course he was, he was a guy after all, but surprisingly, it didn't turned him off or anything, no he got even more into it. He kissed his chest stopping at one of the pink nubs, the colour matched with the blush on his cheeks. Wondering if the lower part had the same colour, he undid his pants. Kuroko's hands wandered to his front, hiding his hard erection, he felt so shameless being exposed like that, he added his tail to hide as much as possible. _"M...Makoto... please stop…"_ He whined with teary eyes, but that made everything worse, Makotos member twitched in excitement, wanting to be surrounded by the bluenette's heat

_"Tetsu, don't be so shy. Look, I'm the same."_ He said and pressed against Kuroko, the bluenette didn't like being called like that, not now and not by him, Aomine called him like that. Makoto liked the new nickname he gave the bluenette, it was short and sounded cute. _"You don't have to hide, show me more."_ He said and pulled his hands away, giving his tail a light bite to get the moan he wanted to hear. Kuroko was scared of how different the taller boy was during mating, but so was he and if it was Makoto, it was ok to let go of his reasons and just enjoy his touch. He opened his legs and Makoto got full view, he blushed as he looked at him, it looked... cute. Kuroko wasn't as big as he was but it wasn't small either. His ass had a nice form; it was round and firm. Makoto's manhood twitched some more, he couldn't help it anymore and took his pants off. Kuroko's gaze wandered down and he licked his lips.

Makoto sealed the bluenette's lips once again and kissed him hungrily, his hand wandered down and he stroked Kuroko's cock, being touched for the first time there was almost too much for him, he moaned wantonly, rocking his hips. No wonder Aomine mated all the time, it felt so good. Kuroko returned the favour and used his tail to do the same, that took Makoto by surprise and he moaned to the touch. He looked at Kuroko who had an amazingly aroused look; his legs spread wide open. Makoto smirked and bit the bluenette's sensitive ear, Kuroko's body shivered and he came all over his stomach as he moaned loud. He panted and didn't even notice that Makoto's finger was in his hole, the taller boy kissed him again and again as he used his finger, adding a second in, which Kuroko noticed, becoming scared.

_"It's not over yet Tetsu~"_ There was it again, he had to say it this time. _"No… Don't call me that… Aomine-kun calls me l-"_ He couldn't finish his sentence and was turned around, he was on his fours which scared him a little. _"... Again his name, don't call another man's name when you're with me!"_ He said angrily, he finally snapped and entered the bluenette completely with one thrust. Kuroko protested, it hurt and he wanted the other to stop but there was no way, it was too late, how could he dare to say some strangers name? Kuroko should only say his name… _"I... I'm sorry I'm sorry! Argh... please!"_ He sobbed and then moaned once he hit a certain spot.

_"Heh, telling me to stop, you want more don't you? It's ok to be honest, I'll love you all night long."_ He said and looked somewhat scary, maybe even insane, but he couldn't help it. His hips moved hard and fast as he got deeper and deeper, abusing that spot Kuroko seemed to like, the bluenette's sobs changed into moans, he wrapped his legs around Makoto's waist. _"Is it better now? You see, I'll be upset when you think about others while we're... mating and I might hurt you again, but I do love you, ok?"_ He whispered into his ear and bit it

_"Ok... I... I'm sorry…"_ Kuroko forgot the pain, he was actually happy. No one had ever told him that they loved him. They always tossed him aside or just ignored him, but Makoto was different, no matter how cruel he might get, he wouldn't leave his side anymore. He leaned in and kissed him, that calmed Makoto down and he moved slower, he just noticed how tight Kuroko was and he bet he hurt him a lot, he was close to climax so he trusted deeper. _"You ok?"_ He asked with his usual gentle voice and Kuroko nodded, rocking his hips and releasing for the second time that evening, his inner walls tightened around Makoto's arousal and he also orgasmed in pure bliss.

Kuroko couldn't help it but fall asleep, he was too tire, too tired to go on, though Makoto wasn't satisfied yet, he stopped once the other passed out in his arms. _"I´ll have to train you harder..."_ He said to himself, with a way too crazy look on his face. Makoto pulled the bluenette into his arms and hugged him, he'd never let him go, not after he came to like the kitten. He looked down at the sleeping boy's face and his gentle smile took it's place, Kuroko was too cute, the best thing was that he was a cat and a human so he could enjoy his cuteness in all ways he wished. The taller boy soon closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>sooooooo i hope you liked it =)<strong>

**please tell me what you think of it via review **

**thanks!**

**see you againdesu~~  
><strong>


End file.
